


Connections

by Grigoriweasley



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: Kurt loves Blaine, but Blaine doesn't love him back.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Connections

Kurt went back to his dorm that evening, wanting to relax a little bit after that weekend he'd spent with his family and hoping maybe to revise some of his notes for his next class the following morning. Five minutes after he'd arrived (he hadn't even taken off his shoes yet) someone opened the door and he found himself engulfed by two tiny but strong arms. It was Blaine, his best friend. They didn't share a dorm, actually Blaine's one was quite at the other side of the campus; but the guy went to and from Kurt's room as he pleased and ended up never being in his own dorm except at night. 

"How are you? I missed you this weekend!" Blaine greeted him, letting him go. 

"Family gathering, you know how it goes. I'm sure you had fun at the campus party anyway!"

"Yeah, but it would've been funnier with you. You're always the life of the party!" 

"I highly doubt it" snorted Kurt, "I'm so boring". "Are you kidding me?" Blaine asked with his eyes wide. 

"You're the most interesting kid of this campus!" 

"Stop it..." 

"I'm only stating the truth! You're incredible. Sometimes I don't realize how lucky I am to have you as my best friend. You always know how to make me laugh but you're also there by my side everytime I'm sad...I can talk to you about anything and this kind of connection is not something that you find with everyone. It's very rare." 

Kurt was moved by Blaine's words, but his heart ached. Here came the hard part. He was about to do something that could probably ruin his and Blaine's friendship. 

"Speaking of connections...I have to tell you something. I was actually gonna wait until tomorrow at least, but now that you talked about it, it's better if I say it now. Sit down here, beside me" said Kurt with an unsteady voice, motioning for his friend to take a seat next to him on his bed. Blaine followed him. 

"You seem so serious, I'm starting to get a little anxious...You're not..." Blaine couldn't even say it "Are you ill?" he asked, almost crying. 

"What? No, of course not. I'm perfectly healthy" returned Kurt.

Blaine didn't even let him finish the sentence before throwing himself on him and hugging him as tightly as he could. "Thank God" he whispered, "I don't know what I'd have done." 

"Relax, it's nothing of the sort" Kurt spoke. "It's about our friendship...about my feelings about our friendship, I mean..."

"I don't understand, Kurt."

"Yeah...I cannot find the right words to express how I feel. Like, I had a whole speech prepared in my head but now that you're here in front of me it's like my brain doesn't know how to function anymore! Okay, I'm just gonna blurt it out cause I can't hold it in anymore...I love you." Kurt held in his breath, waiting for Blaine's reaction. 

His best friend was looking at him with a blank expression. "I love you too" he said, "I mean, you are my best friend; it'd be weird if you didn't love me!" Blaine was amazing, but he could be really dumb sometimes. 

Kurt exhaled deeply and spoke: "Blaine, you don't understand....I don't love you as just a friend. What I meant is...I'm in love with you. I think I have been for some time now, but I didn't fully realize it until some weeks ago..." 

Blaine was shocked. He started to stutter: "I...I don't know what to say, honestly...." 

"I don't know what to say either" said Kurt, with a sad smile. "I didn't mean to throw you off like that, it's just that I couldn't keep it in anymore. It killed me to see you everyday and not be able to tell you anything." 

"Kurt, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. I don't want you to feel responsible or guilty. I'm not blaming you, trust me. You have always been nothing but supportive with me and you've always made me feel loved and appreciated. That's one of the things that made me fall in love with you". A tear streamed down his face.

"Kurt, I....I had no idea you felt like this. I probably shouldn't have said certain things or behaved in a certain way cause..." 

"Stop right there. You did nothing wrong. That is exactly what I didn't want....I don't want you to behave differently. I wish our relationship would stay the same" whispered Kurt, scared of the answer he was going to receive.

"I don't want our relationship to change either but...God, I'm gonna sound such an asshole now! I don't...I don't feel the same way about you. I mean, you are amazing and I consider you as one of the most important people in my life but...I only see you as my best friend. Sorry" Blaine was crying too, now. 

"Don't cry" smiled Kurt sweetly, "I already knew that you didn't love me back".

"Then why are you crying so much if you already knew it?"

"Cause being aware of it doesn't make it hurt any less" answered Kurt with a sob. "It makes it hurt more, actually. Cause I can't even hold any hope. Some days I'd just try to convince myself and say: yeah, maybe he likes you too. You would always come in when I was studying and offer me help looking at me with your wonderful, big eyes...They shone so bright whenever you talked to me. You'd always be there for me, whether it was cause I panicked before an exam or when I wanted to get drunk cause I'd finally passed it...You were always there with me. And you always seemed so happy to see me, you were so gentle and sweet towards me that my heart actually started to cherish a little hope. But then my brain came in, making me notice that you behave this way with all of your friends and family, cause that's just how you are made." He stopped for a second to wipe the tears away from his face and recollect himself. "You are just a bright ball of sunshine with a generous heart who'd do anything for the ones he loves...And that's wonderful. It's the reason why our friendship is so precious to me. Cause even though I'm in love with you and you're not, I'd rather having you only as a friend than not having you at all. To lose you completely, that's what would really kill me." Kurt's sobs were quieter now and a little smile appeared on lips; even if it had hurt, at least he'd been brave enough to confess his feelings to Blaine and his heart felt a bit lighter. 

Blaine looked at him straight in the eyes, wiping away his own tears and promised to Kurt: "You are never gonna lose me." 

Kurt felt himself overwhelmed with relief. "And I'd love to keep being best friends with you, if that's alright with you." Kurt giggled and said: "Of course it's alright!" 

They smiled widely at each other; Blaine whispered: "Can I hug you? Please?" to which Kurt responded by pulling him into his arms. 

Kurt hadn't stop crying, but these tears were ones of relief and also happiness: his and Blaine's souls were connected and, whether it was as lovers or just as best friends, he now knew that they were never gonna lose each other and he was happy with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This idea came into my mind a little ago cause I wanted to see how one of them would confess his love to the other, knowing not to be reciprocated. I'm not gonna lie, I hurt myself too a little bit while writing this. But hey, at least they stayed friends cause I'm not able to write too much angst lol hope you like it!


End file.
